Avenging Titans
by JP-Rider
Summary: Robin drags the Titans to New York to investigate past alien invasion. While there, they get an unlucky encounter with the last Avenger that loves to mess with them. Also, Slade follows them with a plan in his mind.


I do not own Teen Titans or The Avengers.

Enjoy

* * *

Jump City

It was a normal day for the Teen Titans. It was just a week after their trip into defeating the Brotherhood, and crime was low thanks to the Titans freezing the villains. Right now, the Titans spend their time doing what they do. Robin reading past news reports, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing video games, Raven meditating, and Starfire making...whatever the hell she's making. It was just a normal day for the teen heroes...

"ALIEN INVASION IN NEW YORK?!"

The Titans paused their activity when their fearless leader, Robin the Boy Wonder, has made a booming scream when he read the late addition of the newspaper.

Worried for their leader, the Titans came towards his office to ask what's got him so aggitated.

"Friend Robin, what is the matter?" Starfire asked him.

Robin showed his friends the newspaper he just read "A week ago when we were defeating the Brotherhood, there was an alien invasion that made an attack on New York."

"Aliens in New York?" Beast Boy questioned "Don't tell me it was the source."

"No, apparently it was some hostile alien race that tries to conquer Earth." Robin said as he showed the Titans another newspaper that was dated after "And from what I noticed, this team of heroes, who called themselves the Avengers stopped the invasion."

The Titans saw the super team of heroes, and they're all shocked to see the six heroes pictures. One is a man of red and yellow armor, the next is a star-spangled guy with a shield, the next is a blonde muscular man wielding a giant hammer, another is a huge green Goliath, the next is a red hair woman with guns, and the last is a guy with shades, holding a bow and arrow.

"The newspaper saids they are Iron-Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow, and Hawkeye." Robin points out.

"Wait, the Captain America?" Cyborg asked, "As in the dead World War II hero? The very first superhero? The greatest soldier ever lived?!"

"What's so great about this Captain America guy?" Raven asked, Starfire is confused as well.

"How can you not know Captain America?" Beast Boy exclaims "He's the guy that fought against the Nazis and defeated this guy who called himself the Red Skull, and he once punched Hitler!"

"He's the greatest all American war hero!" Cyborg points out, as the background shifts into the waving American flag.

"Hold it, guys." Robin calms the two "I admired the Captain as much as the next guy, but I'm not sure if this Captain America is the same guy."

"Let me guess, your going to investigate." Raven asked in monotone.

"You got that right, Raven." Robin quipped, "Titans, we're going to New York and meet these Avengers."

* * *

New York

Flying over New York City, hiding from the clouds, is a large helicarrier flying over the Statue of Liberty.

Inside the carrier, stood a lean tall chocolate colored man wearing a long overcoat. He also sports an eyepatch on his left eye. He is General Nick Fury, Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforsement, and Logical Devision, or most memorably known as, S.H.I.E.L.D.

"General Fury, sir." Called his close female agent, Maria Hill.

"Report, Hill." Fury replied.

"I've just got a report that those super teens, called the Teen Titans, have gathered a whole global group of members around the world." Maria reports, "But here's the shocker, apparently they've defeated the Brotherhood of Evil."

"What?" Fury cocked an eyebrow "Are you saying that a group of super villains were defeated by a group of super powered teenagers?" Fury has been looking for the Brotherhood's case for years, but they were untraceable."

"But I've also heard this, apparently they're going to visit New York. Possibly going to hear about the Avengers." Hill stated.

Fury has been keeping his good eye around the Titans. All the info he gathered about them is that Robin is the ward of some vigilante from Gotham, a human-robot hybrid that Stark would be impressed with, a shapeshifter, a cloak girl that does some magic tricks, and an alien princess that S.H.I.E.L.D. decides to not to mess with when they learned that her planet's on a brink of war.

Wait, Fury has an idea. He's going to send one of the Avengers to go and show the Titans a "tour" around New York, and whose the guy that's going to show these kids around?

"Hill, call Tony Stark." Fury ordered "Tell him that he's going to entertain our upcoming guests."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please review, fav, and follow.


End file.
